Little Swipey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: What happens when Side swipe turns into a sparkling and Hot shot is the caretaker? Armada series
1. Chapter 1 the change

_What happens when Side swipe turns into a sparkling and Hot shot is the care taker? Expect a lot of sparkling cuteness! Armada series._

chapter 1 the change

Megatron was waiting for Starscream to finish his project. The leader wanted it to be done now! Megatron didn't have much patience with him.

"Starscream hurry up!" Megatron ordered. He was clearly losing what little patience he had.

Starscream growled. "It's almost done, I'm putting the last screw." Starscream said. He just wished his leader would be a bit more patience. it takes time to put a weapon like this together. Especially if you design the weapon from scratch like Starscream did.

"Well hurry it up!" Megatron bellowed.

"My word what a temper." Starscream whispered to himself. Starscream thought if Megatron stood next to a volcano and there was contest to see who would erupt first he bet it would be Megatron. He finished up putting in the screw then put away his tools. After that he got up and walked into the throne room.

"So this is it?" Megatron asked looking at it. He was turning from side to side in his hands looking at the weapon all over.

"Yes sir," Starscream said. Megatron lifted it up. Starscream jumped ever so slightly.

"Since did such a good job I will use it on someone else other than you." Megatron said. He fired it at Demolisher who was standing nearby. The beam was pale green. Demolisher gasped in surprised. Demolisher began to shrink. In less than a minute the loyal soldier was a sparkling.

"Whoa," Starscream said his jaw dropped. He was so shocked by this.

Megatron began to laugh. He couldn't help it he thought Demolisher looked so ridiculous. The other cons came in and saw Demolisher and began to laugh. Demolisher began to whimper and tears welled up in his optics.

Megatron regained control and ordered everyone to shut up. Everyone did even though Cyclonus was still snickering quite a bit.

"Alright Starscream change him back. We need him." Megatron said. Starscream pulled the switch and fired. The beam was bright blue. Demolisher began to grow and returned to his normal age. Demolisher looked himself over. He was angry and shocked about what had happened.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded in a loud voice. Demolisher was clearly upset about being used as a guinea pig.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Megatron said with a smirk.

"Why must these things always happen to me?" Demolisher whispered. Megatron just ignored him.

"Sir what are you planning to do with the weapon?" Starscream asked. Megatron just laughed and then smirked.

"To make the Autobot leader unable to lead." Megatron said. That thought made Starscream very nervous.

The Autobots were looking on an island. Hot shot thought this place looked like the place where they found one of the star saber minicons but a little different no volcano about to erupt. Which the Autobots thought was a good thing.

Side swipe was getting kind of tense the whole time searching he was looking pretty nervous and unsettled. Hot shot placed his hand on Side swipe and reassured him the sooner they find the minicon the better. That made Side swipe feel a little bit better but not by that much.

Megatron knew if they didn't get Optimus another target had to be chosen. He decided if Optimus wasn't found they'd do it to Hot shot or Side swipe as plan B. Starscream came in for a landing.

"Sir I found Hot shot and Side swipe." Starscream said landing next to Megatron.

"Good," Megatron said. He handed the weapon to Starscream. "Starscream you turn Hot shot into a sparkling I know for a fact Prime chose him to be his successor. Wheeljack keep Side swipe busy." Megatron said and then started to laugh.

"Yes sir!" They said. Then they both headed out to follow Megatron's orders.

Side swipe was getting worried something seemed off to him. _I've been having this bad feeling all day and it is just getting worse!_ Side swipe thought. Hot shot could see Side swipe was feeling really uneasy but couldn't tell what was bothering him.

Then Starscream came soaring down and Wheeljack appeared.

 _Uh oh._ Hot shot thought.

Wheeljack jumped at Side swipe and the two began to tussle. Starscream and Hot shot were fighting too.

Starscream knocked Hot shot down. Starscream pulled out the weapon. "Prepare for elimination!" He said. Side swipe was being watched by Wheeljack.

Hot shot was trying to get to his feet.

Wheeljack had Side swipe down on the ground pinned down by his right foot. Side swipe saw this and said to himself. "I got to do something."

Side swipe saw that Wheeljack wasn't paying attention and had taken his foot off of him without realizing it. Side swipe took advantage of it so he knocked Wheeljack off his feet by swinging his left leg underneath him.

Hot shot was sure he heard someone yell. "Bro!" Hot shot got pushed out of the way and saw that Side swipe was in the way and got hit then he began to shrink. The beam was so cold.

Side swipe couldn't move he couldn't feel his body and he became very tired. The light was so bright Hot shot had to cover his optics to protect them. The laser began to hiss steam and smoke came from the laser and then KABOOM! It exploded in to hundreds of pieces.

Hot shot uncovered his optics. Hot shot looked and didn't see Side swipe anywhere. He wondered what had happened to his friend.

He saw a crater. So he got to his feet and then he looked into the shallow crater. Hot shot could not believe his eyes! He didn't want to believe but it was obvious. It was clear Side swipe was in it but he wasn't an adult anymore he was a sparkling!


	2. Chapter 2 I will care for you

Chapter 2 I will care for you

Hot shot got up and walked up to the crater. He picked up the sparkling.

Hot shot sighed and bowed his head.

He tried not to show how sad he was about his 'brother' being like this.

Starscream heard footsteps. He flew off.

Wheeljack got up and was about to walk away. Someone grabbed him. He also felt a weapon against his back.

Someone had him where they wanted him. He stuck his arms up. "Face me!" The voice said. It was Smokescreen.

He could tell Smokescreen's patience was wearing thin. Optimus came up. Wheeljack saw Side swipe being tended to by Red alert.

"Tell me was Megatron going to do that to me or Hot shot?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack knew he shouldn't answer. But Smokescreen had a weapon against his back and Blurr had his rifle ready. So he simply nodded.

Wheeljack scolded himself for answering.

"Let him go Smokescreen he was just trying to keep Side swipe from interfering if he didn't push Hot shot out of the way He could of suffered the same fate." Optimus said. Smokescreen growled and released him then Wheeljack made a hasty retreat.

Hot shot walked up to Red alert looking worried. "How is he?" Hot shot asked. Concern was written across his face.

"He's alright just shaken up and a little hungry." Red alert said handing Side swipe to Hot shot. Some of the other Autobots chuckled. Side swipe sighed and snuggled into Hot shot's chest.

"Let's head back to the base." Optimus said.

At the Decepticon moon base. "You fumbling bumbling moron!" Megatron said and slapped Starscream.

Starscream rubbed his face. "You are so lucky that machine didn't turn you into a sparkling too just like that kid or you would have got 10 swats!" Megatron said. Starscream visibly flinched.

Wheeljack came through the warp gate. "Looks like I missed a few things." Wheeljack said.

"Why are you late?" Megatron asked.

"The enemy captured me and questioned me about your plan." Wheeljack said.

"Did you tell them?" Megatron asked in a low voice.

"No they guessed everything right." Wheeljack said.

"Well try to be more hasty about your retreat next time." Megatron said. Wheeljack nodded and left.

Megatron turned to Starscream. "Now Starscream go repair those damages before I inflict more!" Megatron barked. Starscream got up and scurried off.

At the Autobot base. Hot shot was sitting in the med-bay with Side swipe in his arms. Optimus was standing right beside him. Side swipe looked so innocent and sweet. He never seen such happy sparkling.

In fact he's only seen pictures of sparklings. He heard of sparklings taken from their families and orphanages to make new warriors. He remembered when he was going to be a big brother and became sad at the loss of the younger sibling he never met because of a Decepticon attack.

Hot shot was snapped out of his thoughts when Red alert said. "I found it!" He was looking for a bottle for Side swipe so he could eat.

Hot shot saw Red alert holding the bottle it has fresh low grade in it. Red alert took Side swipe. He arranged him in his arms and brought the bottle to his mouth. But Side swipe turned his head away.

Hot shot was worried. Why wouldn't his 'little brother' eat even though he was hungry? He wasn't going to find out sitting there. Hot shot motioned for Red alert to give Side swipe to him. Red alert didn't know. But Optimus nodded as if to say 'go ahead'.

Red alert handed Side swipe to Hot shot along with bottle. Hot shot brought the bottle to Side swipe's mouth. Side swipe latched on and began to suckle without any issues. Hot shot was wondering why Side swipe was letting him feed him and not Red alert. Hot shot began to think it was because he saw him as his 'big brother'.

Red alert and Optimus laughed when Side swipe finished with a hiccup. Hot shot knew Side swipe needed to be burped so he put Side swipe up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Then suddenly a very big and loud burp came out of no where. The three Autobots looked pretty shocked.

"Was that you?" Red alert asked.

Optimus shook his head.

"Wasn't me," Hot shot said shaking his head.

"What is it you?" Optimus asked Red alert.

"No," Red alert answered. All three of them looked at Side swipe who was sleeping. "He maybe a sparkling but he's still Side swipe." Red alert said.

"Yep he still is," Hot shot said with a laugh.

"So whose going to take care of him?" Red alert asked.

"I will he's my little brother." Hot shot said as he held Side swipe close.

"Are you sure Hot shot? A sparkling is a very big responsibility." Optimus said.

"Optimus is right it's not like having a pet or a toy, he'll need lots of care and love. He will also need protection because of how delicate sparklings are. I am relieved you know how to hold him correctly." Red alert said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hot shot?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sure, and I want to do this. Side swipe told me he's never had anyone. He was always alone. I want to give the love and care he missed out on. To give him the family he always wanted." Hot shot said.

"Okay then," Optimus said. Red alert refilled the bottle and handed it to Hot shot.

"He might get hungry later." Red alert said. Red alert pulled out a blanket that was Red with yellow stars.

"Use this to keep him warm at night he can't adjust his body to outside temperature quickly as an adult." Red alert said.

"Will I have to change him too?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Red alert said. "I can walk you through it." he said.

"That would be good." Hot shot said.

Red alert placed a diaper on Side swipe and showed Hot shot how to do it.

"If you need any help at all we'll be willing to help." Optimus said. Hot shot nodded.

"Why is he still asleep?' Hot shot asked.

"The whole thing tired him out and he is still adjusting to his new little body. But he still thinks like he normally would." Red alert said.

"I see," Hot shot said. He saw Side swipe trying to suck on thumb but couldn't quite get in his mouth.

"But won't he need a crib?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes but it might take awhile for me to make it." Red alert said.

"I know Side swipe will be grateful for it." Hot shot said.

"Well get going so I can get started." Red alert said.

Hot shot walked into his room. He sat down on his bed. He wrapped the blanket around Side swipe and began to rock him and humming a lullaby his mother use to sing to him when he was little.

Side swipe let out a content sigh. It was the end of a long day and Hot shot laid down and put Side swipe next to him. He placed his arm around Side swipe and fell asleep.

 _Why is it so dark? Is there any reason why I feel so warm and full?_ Side swipe thought. He remembers pushing Hot shot out of the way and the sound of foot steps and a red and yellow figure picking him up also something touching his mouth making him eat.

The need to open his optics became incredibly strong. He opened them and found himself lying flat on his back and he was wrapped in a soft warm blanket like a caterpillar in cocoon. He heard the sound of snoring. It was a soft sound but it was easy to notice. He turned his head and saw a stranger fast asleep.

Side swipe felt his throat get all scratchy and his breath get caught in it, and he started coughing. The sound of coughing woke the stranger up.

The stranger sat up and picked him up and unwrapped the blanket then put him up to a familiar looking shoulder. Side swipe wanted to scream for help but it was impossible due to the coughing. The stranger patted him on the back in gentle rhythm.

Side swipe hadn't known that since he was just a sparkling he stopped coughing and caught his breathe. He brought down to a familiar looking chest. "Are you alright Side swipe?" A voice asked. It was Hot shot.

 _It's Hot shot my bro!_ Side swipe wanted to ask if it was really him. But all that came out was a couple of chirps. Side swipe was confuse and tried again but got the same results then he kicked and squealed to show his frustration.

"I understand you want to talk to me little brother but you can't." Hot shot said.

Side swipe wondered what Hot shot meant and why Hot shot was holding him. Sure it felt a little silly but it did make him feel warm, safe and secure. _Wait a second! Only a sparkling feels this way when held! If I'm feeling like an infant would then that would mean!_ Side swipe thought.

He looked at his hands they were tiny. He looked into Hot shot's armor hoping to see his normal reflection but he didn't. When he saw what he saw he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 peek-a-boo!

Chapter 3 peek-a-boo!

Side swipe's loud scream went through the base like an echo in a canyon. Hot shot covered his audios. Side swipe was such a good trainee. Not anymore he was a little sparkling who needed looking after.

Side swipe stopped screaming. Hot shot uncovered his audios, he looked at Side swipe; the little one looked uncertain and horrified. Hot shot could see that Side swipe was on the verge of tears. He placed his hand on his 'little brother's' shoulder. "Can you understand me Side swipe?" Hot shot asked.

Side swipe nodded and snuggled into Hot shot's chest. Hot shot felt Side swipe do this and he knew his little brother was only seeking comfort. Hot shot smelled something. Side swipe blushed he was embarrassed.

"You need to be changed." Hot shot said. Side swipe turned red with embarrassment. Hot shot jumped on it. He took off the diaper and put on new one.

Side swipe was surprised that Hot shot didn't gross out about changing his dirty diaper. But he figured since Hot shot was his bro he wouldn't be grossed about about doing typical sparkling care such as changing diapers.

Hot shot picked up the empty bottle and soft warm blanket and put Side swipe up to his shoulder and stood up. Side swipe terrified by the sudden movement grabbed Hot shot's goggles. Hot shot nearly jumped. "It's okay you're safe little brother." Hot shot said. Side swipe released his grip. He didn't mean to surprise Hot shot he was just frightened.

 _I'm so glad he didn't drop me or I could of been dead meat._ Side swipe thought with a giggle. Hot shot heard Side swipe giggle he was glad Side swipe was calm now.

Hot shot walked into the med-bay. "You had an early wake up call." Red alert said trying not to laugh. That scream woke everybody up.

"Very funny." Hot shot said with sarcasm. Hot shot handed the bottle to Red alert. "It needs a refill he drank it in one go." He said.

 _Whoa! He maybe a sparkling but does he really drink that fast?_ Red alert thought as he went to refill the bottle.

Hot shot placed Side swipe on the table. Hot shot placed his hand on Side swipe's head. Optimus came in and saw Hot shot with Side swipe and smiled to himself. It was pretty adorable thing to see.

"So having fun with him?" Optimus asked him.

"Yes I am and remembering he was thinking like he normally does help me calm him down." Hot shot said and laughed. Side swipe heard a sound coming from Hot shot's chest it was an interesting sound he had to find out. Side swipe got up on his wobbly little legs and grabbed Hot shot's armor to himself steady.

 _What in the world are you doing little brother?_ Hot shot wondered. Side swipe then placed his audio on Hot shot's chest and listened.

Hot shot laughed again. Sure it was weird but he didn't have the strength in his spark to stop Side swipe from listening to what was going on inside his chest. His breathing, sparkbeat and laughter he was just curious. It was also so cute watching Side swipe do this.

"That is so cute!"

Hot shot turned around and saw Jetfire. He sighed why would anyone including Jetfire ruin this moment he was having with his little brother? Side swipe looked right at Jetfire. Side swipe's optics opened wide. _He's huge! Of all the transformers to be turned into a sparkling why did it have to be me? I bet I could fit into his hand!_ Side swipe thought.

Side swipe reached out with the hand that wasn't clutching the blanket and made grabbing motions. "I'm guessing he wants to be picked up," Jetfire said.

Hot shot was worried would it be okay for Jetfire to hold Side swipe? Hot shot nodded and handed Side swipe to Jetfire.

Jetfire cradled Side swipe in his arms and made some funny faces and blew a raspberry making Side swipe laugh.

"Someone likes uncle Jetfire." Jetfire said with a laugh.

 _He isn't that bad. But why am I laughing so hard? I sound like that lunatic con Cyclonus!_ Side swipe thought he laughed a bit longer then growled he was tired of this game.

(grumble)

"Sounds like somebody is getting hungry." Jetfire said hand Side swipe back to Hot shot. Jetfire left to do his other duties.

 _Why is everybody freaking out is because of the sound my tank made?_ Side swipe thought. Red alert came in with the bottle and was about to say something. But the look Hot shot gave him was not pleasant.

Red alert handed him the bottle. Side swipe felt the teat go in his mouth and the warm liquid go down his throat. _This is what made me so full this morning but it sure is good._ Side swipe thought. He drank about half before pushing the bottle away an indication he's had enough.

"I already told the kids about what had happened." Optimus said.

"Good thing too, it would of been a big surprise if they saw Side swipe without knowing." Red alert said.

Hot shot agreed. "Are they here?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes they are." Optimus answered.

"Would you like to see the kids? They haven't seen you since your accident." Hot shot said. Side swipe nodded. Hot shot began to leave but a loud cry from Side swipe brought him to a halt.

"What's wrong little brother?" Hot shot asked. Side swipe tried to tell but remember he couldn't talk so he pointed to the table. Hot shot looked. "What does he want?" Hot shot asked.

"He want's his blanket Hot shot." Red alert said handing it over. "There happy now?" Red alert said with a smile.

Side swipe blew a raspberry.

"Side swipe that was not polite." Hot shot scolded. But all Side swipe did was laugh and take the blanket anyway.

"Sparkling or no sparkling he should have manners." Red alert said.

"I'm sure some of the childish behavior is a side effect from the laser that did this to him." Optimus said. Red alert nodded.

Hot shot made it to the rec-room. "So that is our friend?" Carlos asked.

"Yep" Hot shot said.

"I didn't know you guys started out as babies." Fred said.

"Well what did you think they started life as adults?" Billy said.

"Yes we do start out as infants but they are called sparklings in our case." Hot shot said.

"Can he talk?" Fred asked.

"Not exactly he uses baby talk earth and cybertronain." Hot shot said.

"Does he remember us?" Carlos asked. Side swipe crawled up to Carlos and Rad and handed them his blanket.

"He does remember us." Rad said. Alexis nodded.

 _I sure do you kids are hard to forget, boy do I wish I was back to my normal self right now._ Side swipe thought.

"What's wrong Side swipe?" Alexis asked. Hot shot saw Side swipe and was worried. He also knew if he tried to get close to Side swipe he might step on the humans.

"Do you wish you were back to normal?" Rad asked. Side swipe nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure Red alert is already on it." Billy said. Side swipe still looked upset. Rad got an idea.

"I know what to do babies love it when you do this!" Rad said.

"What do you have in mind Rad?" Hot shot asked.

Rad covered Side swipe's head with the blanket and said."Where's Side swipe?"

Side swipe froze wondering what would happen next. Then without warning Rad whipped off the blanket and said. "Peek-a-boo!"

Side swipe's optics widened he clapped his hands and laughed. Rad did it again.

Now Side swipe wanted to try he covered his head the without warning he lifted the blanket and said with a giggle "Ka-boo!"

Hot shot was surprised. _Didn't Red alert say that Side swipe's voice box was still developing? Must be developing faster than he thought. But it is very cute of you little brother although you think just like an adult would._ Hot shot thought.

"You know Side swipe could use some toys he can't play with that blanket of his all the time." Alexis said. Hot shot knew she was right he could talk to Red alert about it. Hot shot knew he had some other things to handle.

"Can you watch Side swipe while I take care of a few things?" Hot shot asked.

"Sure!" the kids said. Hot shot looked at Side swipe.

"Behave while I'm gone Side swipe okay?" Hot shot said picking him up. Side swipe nodded and hugged Hot shot's face.

"He's still the same Side swipe we all love." Carlos said. "Yep," Billy said.

Hot shot sat Side swipe down and left.

Alexis was watching him while the others started a game of Monopoly.

"Hey Alexis do you want to play Monopoly with us?" Carlos asked. Alexis looked at Side swipe and the boys.

"Okay," She said and left to play. Side swipe saw the eyes were off him.

 _Time to explore!_ Side swipe thought crawling away.

( Sounds like trouble!)


	4. Chapter 4 Troublemaker

chapter 4 Troublemaker

Side swipe noticed eyes were off him so he decided to go explore. He turned his head to see if the kids were watching him.

"Billy you have to give me 14 dollars because you landed on my space." Carlos said.

"Rats!" Billy said snapping his fingers.

Side swipe went back to crawling he was eager to see the places he could get to now that was smaller and younger than he previously was.

Side swipe made it to this object that held the food that the humans ate to fuel themselves. He knew what it was called a fridge.

Side swipe stood up on his wobbly legs and grabbed the handle. His knees buckled and the door opened. It revealed a bright light. He had to cover his optics at first. Then when he uncovered them it showed all kinds of stuff. Side swipe grabbed a carton that was labeled orange juice.

He carefully and awkwardly opened it with his little fingers. He looked inside. _I wonder why it is orange? Most drinks on Cybertron are purple or blue._ Side swipe thought. He tilted it to high and it spilled all over him. He spat out the small amount that got in his mouth.

Then he threw the empty carton across the room he lost interest in it. Then he saw these round objects called eggs. He picked one up. It was smooth.

 _It kind of looks like Smokescreen's head._ Side swipe thought. He applied to much pressure and it broke and the yoke got all over him. _Yuck! That is not like Smokescreen's head! But it was fun!_ Side swipe thought.

He grabbed more and began throwing them on the ground. Making a huge mess. Then one of the egg shells got in his knee joint and without thinking about he began to cry due to the pain. The kids stopped their game and ran over to the fridge.

"I think we're in trouble." Billy said when he saw Side swipe.

The others agreed.

Blurr came in wondering what all the commotion was about. "What is going on in here?" Blurr asked.

He saw Side swipe in front of the fridge crying his optics out and was cover in juice and egg yolk. Blurr tried not to laugh about how silly Side swipe looked but hearing Side swipe cry kept him serious. (Like he normally is). "Hot shot is not going to love this." He said.

Hot shot walked into the med-bay. He saw Red alert. "Hi Hot shot." Red alert said.

"Hey Red alert, I was wondering if you could make some toys for Side swipe to play with." Hot shot said.

"I'm way a head of you on that Hot shot I'm already making one it's called a jumping jack. It's a kind of bouncy swing. It hangs in a doorway and Side swipe will be able to bounce like a normal human toddler would." Red alert said.

"Great," Hot shot said. A com from Blurr came in.

"Sorry to bug you Hot shot but can you come to the rec-room it's Side swipe and can you bring Red alert with you?" Blurr said he sounded worried.

"Okay," Hot shot said. Then Hot shot and Red alert took off like a bullet. Hot shot hoped that Side swipe wasn't hurt.

Hot shot and Red alert came into the rec-room. They saw a dirty and crying Side swipe being cradled in Blurr's arms and the kids looking ashamed. "What happened?" Hot shot asked.

"I heard some noise and I came in here to see what the commotion was about and I found Side swipe crying his optics out and all dirty." Blurr said. Side swipe was crying so loudly everyone came running in. Red alert placed Side swipe on the table and began to look at him.

"I thought asked you to keep an eye on him while I had to take care of a few things." Hot shot said he was pretty upset.

"We're sorry Hot shot I guess we're not good babysitters." Rad said.

The other kids agreed. They felt pretty ashamed of themselves.

"It's okay I'm just worried about him. Guess that's how a lot of older siblings feel." Hot shot said. Rad nodded. Red alert looked at the arm joints and found nothing then looked at his knee joints and found what was causing him his discomfort.

"Looks like I found it." Red alert said.

"What it is?" Hot shot asked worrying.

"He's got an egg shell in his knee joint it's not that big deal." Red alert. Hot shot sighed in relief. "I need tweezers and a band-aid." Red alert said.

"I know where to find them." Smokescreen said.

"Then go get them!" Red alert said. Smokescreen ran off and came back with what Red alert needed. Side swipe kept squirming and crying loudly it was hard for Red alert to help. "Will someone hold him still he's squirming too much for me to help," Red alert said.

Hot shot grabbed Side swipe's arms and legs and gently applied pressure with his arm to Side swipe's chest not too much to hurt him just enough to hold him still.

Red alert grabbed the eggshell with the tweezers. Side swipe bawled. "If you can understand me Side swipe I'm going to remove it at the count of three. It will sting but just for a second." Red alert said. Side swipe just cried. "Okay 1,2,3 now!" Red alert said.

He removed it so fast and Side swipe's tears came down like Niagara falls and screamed really loudly. Hot shot picked him up right away and held him close. Red alert cleaned up the boo-boo and placed the band-aid on it. "There all better." Red alert said.

"Wow talk about loud." Smokescreen said with a laugh.

"You were right when you said it was going to sting," Blurr said.

The others agreed.

While, Side swipe at the moment was burying his head into Hot shot's chest shedding his baby tears trying to hide from everything. He was so upset.

"Looks like someone needs a bath," Jetfire said pointing. Hot shot could see that Jetfire was right Side swipe was a mess!

"The med-bay has all the things you need to clean him up." Red alert said.

"Okay I will take care of it right now." Hot shot said.

Hot shot walked into the med-bay. Side swipe cried and reached out. Hot shot saw the bottle. "No not before your bath you might get a cramp." Hot shot said. Side swipe pouted. Hot shot plugged the sink and began to fill it with water.

He check the temperature it was just right, not too hot and not too cold. Then he pull out some bubble-bath soap. "That will help get some of that gunk off."Hot shot said. He placed Side swipe in. Side squealed about the warmth of the water. He began to grab at the bubbles.

 _I wonder if there is any bath toys that way I can have something better than bubbles to play with._ Side swipe thought. Side swipe began to laugh when the water reached his midsection. Hot shot turned off the water and used a clean rag and began to scrub Side swipe. Side swipe laughed it tickled.

Side swipe grabbed the rag and put it on his head. Hot shot laughed at this. It reminded him of the humans when they came out of the shower. "I need the rag back Side swipe." Hot shot said. Side swipe reluctantly handed it over. Hot shot began to do Side swipe's face.

(Growl) "Did you growl at me?" Hot shot asked.

(Growl) "Okay chill I'm almost finished." Hot shot said. He finished cleaning up Side swipe and pulled him out and began to to drain the sink. Hot shot began to dry Side swipe off. Side swipe laughed again it tickled.

"There all clean you hungry now?" Hot shot asked Side swipe. Side swipe nodded. Hot shot gave Side swipe the bottle. Side swipe took it eagerly and began to suck on it.

Hot shot laughed because Side swipe finished so quickly. Hot shot placed Side swipe up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Because Side swipe needed to be burped due to drinking so fast.

(BELCH!)

 _Good he got that out of his system._ Hot shot thought.

(toot)

Hot shot smelled something. It stunk he could believe it. He never thought that a sparkling would be that bad. Smokescreen came in. "Hey Hot shot how are things going with Side swipe?" He asked.

'Just fine." Hot shot said.

Smokescreen smelled something. He made face and held nose.

"That reeks!" Smokescreen said leaving.

"For some reason I don't smell anything that bad, do you Side swipe?" He asked Side swipe. Side swipe shrugged and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 S is for Smokescreen

chapter 5 S is for Smokescreen

Hot shot walked into the med-bay Side swipe was sucking on a bottle. Red alert was working on fixing the laser. Side swipe finished the bottle and belched. The sound didn't surprise Red alert or Hot shot they knew it was coming.

"Hey Red alert is the toy almost finished?" Hot shot asked.

"It's done it's on the table." Red alert said pointing. Hot shot picked it up. It was blue with an Autobot symbol on it. Hot shot walked out of the med-bay. He noticed Side swipe eyeing the swing he looked curious. Hot shot looked at him letting him know he would soon have a lot of fun.

Hot shot placed Side swipe down and set it up in his door way. Side swipe watched him.

 _This looks neat but how am I supposed to play with that?_ Side swipe thought. The Jumping jack really confused him. Then Hot shot picked him up and placed him in it. Side swipe didn't know what to do so he started kicking. Even began to wave his arms around.

Hot shot laughed he knew Side swipe was a bit confused but it was kind of funny too. Hot shot patted his head. Side swipe chirped and grabbed his finger and sucked on it. Hot shot thought it was sweet but gross. Hot shot removed his finger and wiped the dribble off Side swipe's chin. Hot shot had some things to do.

"Side swipe wait here and I'll be back don't get into any trouble okay?" Hot shot said. Side swipe nodded. Hot shot patted him on the head then left.

Side swipe didn't know what to do he saw his empty bottle not very interesting. So he decided to figure out how the jumping jack worked. His feet were on the ground so he bent his knees and pushed up. The swing went up and his feet went back to the ground. Side swipe laughed it was fun and kept on bouncing.

Smokescreen was walking through the base when he heard happy laughter. He made it to the doorway of Hot shot's room and saw Side swipe bouncing up and down have a great time.

It was so adorable.

Smokescreen sat down on the floor and watched Side swipe. Side swipe wasn't paying attention at first he was having too much fun! Then Side swipe got the feeling he was being watched. Side swipe stopped and looked right at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen smiled at him.

Side swipe giggle and clapped his hands then his tiny tank growled. It had been awhile since he ate. Smokescreen heard it. "Sounds like you're getting hungry again." Smokescreen said.

Side swipe nodded. "Let me get you some low grade." Smokescreen said. Smokescreen picked up the bottle. "I'll be right back." he said. Side swipe watched as Smokescreen took off with the bottle and he patiently waited for him to return.

Smokescreen made it to the energon dispenser and set it on low grade. Blurr came up to Smokescreen watching what he was doing.

"Hey Smokescreen, what are you doing?" Blurr asked.

"Getting a bottle of low grade for Side swipe." Smokescreen answered.

"I see, but shouldn't Hot shot be doing that?" Blurr asked.

"I saw Hot shot helping Red alert trying build that laser to help return Side swipe to normal. Hot shot left Side swipe in his Jumping jack so he could play and anyone who comes by can keep an eye on him right now he's hungry." Smokescreen said placing the lid on the bottle.

"Whatever you say," Blurr said walking off.

Side swipe was getting really hungry. _Where's Smokescreen?_ He wondered. He was getting pretty hungry he want to eat. He hoped that Smokescreen would be back soon.

Then Smokescreen came back with the bottle. Smokescreen gave it to Side swipe who started to drink it. _Yum low grade._ Side swipe thought as he drank down the contents of his bottle. Hot shot came back and saw Side swipe having a bottle and Smokescreen watching him.

"Hi Smokescreen." Hot shot said.

"Hey Hot shot I just gave Side swipe a bottle of low grade." He said.

"Thanks for looking after him. The time really got a way from me." Hot shot said.

"No problem I'm happy to help," Smokescreen said.

Then Side swipe finished the bottle and belched.

Smokescreen started to laugh. "He's definitely your little brother. He really take's after you." Smokescreen said with a smile.

"You know when I was four I was going to get a little brother but when mom went to the hospital some Decepticons attacked and my new little brother went missing. Mom and Dad showed me a picture of him and Side swipe reminds me of him. So that makes Side swipe very specail to me." Hot shot said.

"That's sad but sweet." Smokescreen said.

Red alert heard what Hot shot said. "I heard what you said, I would like to run an energon test to see if Side swipe really is your long lost brother." Red alert said.

"Really you think you can do that? I don't want to get hopes to high since well since my parents had died." Hot shot said as he held Side swipe after taking him out of the jumping jack.

Side swipe hoped Hot shot was really his big brother that way he would have a real family. He wouldn't be Side swipe the orphan who no one wanted.

"I think I can so there is nothing worry about it very simple I have samples of CNA of all the Autobots and there parents if Side swipe's CNA matches to yours it will mean he's your brother." Red alert said.

Hot shot nodded. "Okay let's do it." He said.

(Is Side swipe really Hot shot's long lost brother? Read and find out!)


	6. Chapter 6 My brother!

Chapter 6 My brother!

Red alert drew some energon from Hot shot and Side swipe. Hot shot was entertaining Side swipe while they waited for the results. He was bouncing Side swipe on his knees. Side swipe was enjoying it.

Red alert examined the results a few times to make sure the data is right. Red alert smiled. He walked up to Hot shot who was still bouncing Side swipe on his knee.

"Congrats you're a big brother." Red alert said.

"You mean he's my?" Hot shot said hoping.

"Yes he is you two's cna matches even to your parent's Hot shot he is your brother." Red alert said.

"My baby brother my sweet baby brother." Hot shot said and hugged Side swipe. Side swipe giggled and returned the hug.

Red alert smiled at this tender moment.

Everyone at the base heard the news and began to congratulate him. Side swipe cooed and snuggled into Hot shot's chest. _I love my big brother._ Side swipe thought. Soon Side swipe began squirming in Hot shot's arms. He wanted to play. Hot shot looked at him.

"I guess someone wants to play." Hot shot said with small laugh. Side swipe giggled and continued to squirm. "Alright you'll get play just hang on." Hot shot said. Red alert came in he had something.

"I made a couple of new toys for Side swipe to play with I hope he likes them." Red alert said. Red alert placed the toys on the ground. Hot shot placed Side swipe down.

Side swipe saw all kinds of toys there were rings that place on a cone, a rattle, a hammer with pegs, and a jack in the box. Side swipe crawled over to the jack in box and began to turn the handle.

Hot shot watched as Side swipe turned the played music, the music that played was pop goes the weasel. Then at part about pop! The top open and a little turbo fox jumped up.

Side swipe wasn't excepting that he shrieked. Boy was he surprise he started to giggle and clap his hands. The bots breathed the sigh of relief. Red alert thought for sure Side swipe would be terrified of the Jack in the box. Hot shot knelt down and handed Side swipe the rattle.

Side swipe took it and shook it. Side swipe liked that sound and continued to shake it. But he returned his attention to the Jack in the box he wanted to play with that. So Hot shot put it back in the box and Side swipe began to turn the handle again. The turbo fox popped out again and Side swipe clapped his hands and laughed.

Hot shot patted his head. Side swipe was getting hungry. Hot shot had the bottle ready and handed it to him. Side swipe placed it in his mouth and began to drink it. He pulled out the empty bottle and burped loudly. Hot shot sighed. "You sometimes are quite the piece of work." Hot shot said.

Side swipe gave a look as if to say. "So are you!"

Side swipe looked right at Hot shot and said. "Bubby!" Everyone looked shocked.

"Did he just say?" Red alert asked. Optimus nodded.

"I believe he did," Scavenger said.

"Say it again Side swipe." Hot shot requested.

"Bubby!" Side swipe said.

"All of us heard right Side swipe is growing up." Scavenger said. Blurr nodded.

"Such a smart little fella," Smokescreen said.

"He really is something else." Jetfire said.

 _Finally! I'm growing up some but I still have more to do._ Side swipe thought. Side swipe grabbed a hold of Hot shot's leg armor and began to pull himself up. _I know I can do it!_ Side swipe thought.

Everyone was watching him but he fell down once he let go. He landed right on his little tush. Side swipe whimpered, his lip began to tremble. _Uh oh, not good._ Many of bots thought. They knew Side swipe was going cry. Thinking fast Hot shot picked up the rattle and shook it for him. Side swipe saw the shaking rattle and began to giggle and coo.

"It's okay Side swipe." Hot shot said. He picked Side swipe up and held him in his arms.

"He is so cute." Jetfire said.

"You are becoming a great big brother." Smokescreen said.

"My baby brother." Hot shot said. Side swipe began to yawn.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Jetfire said. Hot shot had to agree Side swipe was tired he had too much excitement.

Side swipe began to nap in Hot shot's arms without a care in the world. Even began to suck his thumb.

"AW!" everyone said.

"He's seems so content, and so peaceful." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah when he's asleep." Blurr said. "When he's awake he's a little ball energy." he said.

"All sparklings are." Red alert said.

This was wonderful having his big brother with him it was the best thing ever.

Hot shot then carefully wrapped the blanket around Side swipe's body. Not too tight o Side swipe could breathe and wouldn't get too hot.

Side swipe made a silent sigh in his sleep.

"Oh I think he's dreaming." Jetfire said.

"Yes I wonder what he is dreaming about." Hot shot said.

Side swipe was dream he and Hot shot were racing together into the sunset and now sitting together at the lake enjoying time together as brothers. It was a very peaceful dream.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitter Jetfire

chapter 7 Baby sitter Jetfire

The minicon alarm sounded. Hot shot turned to Jetfire. "Can you keep an eye on him?' He asked.

"Sure thing buddy." Jetfire said taking the sparkling.

"By the way do not take him flying." Hot shot said.

"Oh alright," Jetfire said. Hot shot left.

The rest of the Autobots left. So Jetfire was alone watching the sparkling.

At the warp gate. "Are you sure it was a good idea leaving him with Jetfire?" Blurr asked.

"Since the next minicon is near a town and Jetfire can't go so I thought it would be fine." Hot shot said.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Hot shot?" Smokescreen asked.

"Very funny Smokescreen." Hot shot said.

"I agree with Smokescreen this seems so unlike you. You and Side swipe have been close but now you two seem to be closer than ever." Red alert said.

"Yes you are becoming to be a bit of protective and doting big brother." Scavenger said.

"I guess your right but think Jetfire will do a good job as long as he doesn't do anything risky. Or he'll answer me!" Hot shot said.

"Now that is more like the Hot shot we know." Blurr said.

"That's enough let's go get that minicon." Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" they said.

Side swipe soon began to stir and woke up. That caught Jetfire's attention. Jetfire fixed up a bottle and gave it to Side swipe. Side swipe took it and began to suck on it.

Jetfire watched to make sure Side swipe didn't drink too fast. Side swipe finished and burped. "Boy you and Hot shot can be very similar. In more ways than one." Jetfire said.

Jetfire poked him making Side swipe laugh. Side swipe covered his head with the blanket. He was going to play peek-a-boo. He lifted off the blanket and said with a giggle. "Jetty, ka-boo!" Side swipe said.

Jetfire was surprised first Hot shot's nickname now his.

 _This little guy never ceases to amaze._ Jetfire thought. He picked up Side swipe but Side swipe squirmed he wanted to be put down. Jetfire sighed in defeat and put Side swipe down.

Once on the ground Side swipe grabbed Jetfire's leg and pulled himself up.

 _Look at that, he's trying to stand up._ Jetfire thought. Jetfire knew that Side swipe probably wanted to stand so he could try to walk. A natural thing for all sparklings to do. He knew because he had a little brother too and enjoyed watching him try for himself. Jetfire hoped Side swipe would get right this time.

Then Side swipe fell down. He landed right on his tush again. His lip formed a pout and he began to sniffle. "Uh oh this is not good." Jetfire said to himself he knew for a fact Side swipe was going to cry. He had to do something before the base became a mad house.

Then he remember what Hot shot did to get Side swipe to stop crying earlier. Jetfire grabbed the rattle and began to shake it. "Side swipe." Jetfire cooed as he shook it in an attempt to help Side swipe calm down. Side swipe stopped sniffling and giggled as he reached for the rattle.

Jetfire handed him his Jack in the box. Then he watched Side swipe work it. Side swipe clapped his hands everytime the turbo fox jumped out . Soon Side swipe was about to crawl off since he was getting a little bored with it. Then Jetfire grabbed him. He shook his finger at Side swipe.

"No wandering off." Jetfire scolded. Side swipe began to bounce in Jetfire's arms.

Jetfire could see that Side swipe was feel pretty energetic right now. Jetfire decided use the one thing that would help Side swipe burn off energy.

Jetfire took Side swipe and put him in his Jumping jack. Side swipe started bouncing right away.

 _Good he can burn off some of that energy._ Jetfire thought. Then he smelled something. It was an unpleasant smell. It was just gross. He picked up Side swipe and smelled. "You stink! Your diaper needs to be changed." Jetfire said and changed Side swipe's diaper.

Jetfire then held Side swipe for a bit and soon Side swipe's tank growled. "Sounds like your hungry again." Jetfire said.

Side swipe nodded he was hungry. Jetfire found one of the full bottles Hot shot left for Jetfire to use just in case Side swipe got hungry.

Jetfire started to feed Side swipe. But Side swipe jerk the bottle with his hands as if the say, "I can do it myself!" Jetfire let Side swipe feed himself. Sure enough he could it. After he finished the bottle he burped loudly.

"Heh, heh. You definitely take after your big brother." Jetfire said laughing.

Side swipe was getting sleepy and fell asleep in Jetfire's arms. Jetfire sat down on the couch and began to watch a TV show called Full house he knew if Side swipe woke up and saw the show it wouldn't scare him.

But soon Jetfire feel asleep on the couch with Side swipe in his arms.

The others had come back after a successful mission the saw TV was on. But Jetfire was sleeping with a sleeping Side swipe in his arms. He was snoring softly while Side swipe was sucking thumb without a care in world.

Everyone was in awe of the cute sight.

Optimus cleared his throat and Jetfire woke up. He was shocked the others saw him like that.

Soon the others came back. "Did he behave?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes but he did try to run off once." Jetfire said.

Side swipe woke up. "Bubby!" Side swipe said.

Hot shot took him in his arms.

"Jetty nice." Side swipe said.

"Yes he is." Hot shot said. "Thanks Jetfire." he said.

"No problem." Jetfire said.

"Ready for bed Side swipe?" Hot shot asked.

"Swipey sleepy." Side swipe said with a yawn.

Hot shot was right Side swipe needed to get to bed. Sleep was important for sparklings.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	8. Chapter 8 Taken

chapter 8 taken

The Decepticon moon base.

Starscream had no clue about his past just that he was raised by Megatron. Megatron called him into the throne room. "What is Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"It's about the Autobot you turned into a sparkling." Megatron said.

"What about him?" Starscream asked.

"I decided we are going to take him and turn him into a Decepticon and make a truly loyal warrior to our cause." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Starscream said.

Starscream didn't like this turning an innocent child into a Decepticon against his will. He wished he could do something and spare the child from all the abuse he had gotten from Megatron over the years.

But Starscream knew it was an order and it had to be carried out no matter what.

At the Autobots' base.

Hot shot was asleep and he felt someone playing with his face then he felt somebody grab his nose. Whoever grabbed it had a quite the strong grip.

Hot shot woke up and he saw Side swipe his optics were wide and terrified. Hot shot grabbed him and sat up. Side swipe was trembling like leaf. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

It tore Hot shot to pieces to his baby brother so scared. Hot shot began to rock him. Side swipe's trembling stopped.

Hot shot didn't know why Side swipe was so scared it wasn't even funny. He liked seeing his dear little brother happy and smiling. Not scared stiff as stick. Hot shot had a thought.

"Baby brother," His voice was barely a whisper. "Did you have a nightmare?" Side swipe's trembling returned at the word nightmare. Hot shot got the answer he was looking for. Side swipe was so scared he didn't like the dream he just had.

He remembered in his dream he was sitting alone in Blurr's room playing on the ground waiting for Hot shot he was having a great time. Then he heard some noises that sound almost like explosions. Smoke was everywhere and a figure came out of the smoke and grabbed him. That was when he woke up.

 _I wish my vocal processors would finish developing so I can talk to him!_ Side swipe thought angrily he wanted to beat his fist against Hot shot's chest but didn't just in case it might irritate his big brother. Hot shot gave Side swipe his bottle. Side swipe finally began to truly calm down finally. A nice bottle of warm energon can help calm the nerves.

"There, there Side swipe a nightmare is only a dream it can't hurt you." Hot shot said in gentle voice. He held Side swipe close and rubbed his back.

Hot shot was playing with Side swipe with his Jack in the box. It was Side swipe's favorite! Optimus motioned Hot shot to come. He needed someone to watch Side swipe and Blurr was standing right there. Hot shot turned to Blurr.

"Hey Blurr can you keep an eye on Side swipe while I do what Optimus needs me to do?" Hot shot asked.

"Sure why not?" Blurr said taking the kid. He had nothing better do. He might as well watch the kid.

Hot shot left to handle what Optimus needed him to do. Blurr took Side swipe into his room. He sat Side swipe on his bed and gave him his bottle. "So kid who's you're favorite care giver me, Hot shot, Smokescreen, or Jetfire? But I think I already I know the answer to that question." Blurr said.

"Bubby!" Side swipe said taking the bottle of his mouth. Blurr chuckled lightly.

"That's what I thought you know you're good kid." Blurr said.

"Blurr too." Side swipe said.

"Boy you're learning fast." Blurr said. He was impressed.

Side swipe tried to give Blurr a hug even though he was still eating. "Side swipe, you are really something else." Blurr told him. He could really see how affectionate Side swipe was. _The kid has a good spark._ Blurr thought.

Side swipe finished the bottle and burped loudly. "You're Hot shot's brother alright." Blurr said. Side swipe giggled and clapped his hands. Blurr sighed and shook his head. _Kids,_ Blurr thought.

Side swipe even began to play peek a boo with him. Blurr watched as Side swipe tried to amuse him.

There was a sound, it sounded almost like an explosion. Blurr turned and had a bad feeling about this. "Stay here I'm to take a look okay. Don't move until one of us comes to get you." Blurr told him.

"Kay" Side swipe said. Blurr left to go investigate.

Side swipe didn't know what to do he just waited he heard some explosions and voice yell. It was Blurr! Then the door hit the wall a figure came forward. OH NO! It was his nightmare. The figure that came out of the smoke was Megatron who grabbed him.

"Let's go Decepticons we got what we came for!" Megatron said.

Hot shot came in and saw Megatron warp away with his baby brother.

"NO!" Hot shot cried.

(Cliffhanger!)


	9. Chapter 9 what are we going to do?

chapter 9 What are we going to do?

Hot shot stared at the ceiling of Blurr's room for almost an hour. he felt so lost, sad and upset they took his baby brother the only thing left of his parents. What was he going to do?

Blurr and Jetfire came in holding on to Starscream. Who was ranting about being held captive. Optimus turned and told them to put him into the interrogation room. They nodded and left to do so.

Hot shot was so upset and felt ever so lost. He put head down and he felt tears coming to his optics.

Scavenger (his instructor) came over and put and hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried Hot shot but everything will be alright." Scavenger said.

"Thanks Scavenger but I don't what we can do, it might be too late to help." Hot shot said.

Scavenger got angry hit his face. "Ow what was that for?" Hot shot asked holding the side of his face.

"It was for not acting like the Hot shot we all know and love. Side swipe may have been turned to sparkling but he's your brother who loves you very much and we care about he's still one of us and we will save him!" Scavenger said.

Hot shot felt like punching himself in face. He was acting like a fool. He knew what he had to do rescue his little brother. "Thanks Scavenger I know we can save him." Hot shot said. Scavenger felt proud and slapped him on the back.

Starscream was in the interrogation room. The Autobots came in. "Starscream tell me what are they planning to do to Side swipe?" Hot shot asked.

"They're planning on turning him into a Decepticon, can I go now?' Starscream asked.

"Not until you give us the codes to their base then we'll let you go." Optimus said.

"No way," Starscream said.

"How would you feel if all the family you had left was little brother and he was going to get reprogrammed for the other side? How would you feel?" Hot shot asked.

"I wouldn't like that the truth is I have a lot questions on my mind I have no clue about my past I never knew my parents and Megatron raised me but he is real rough on me for some reason and I think it is a bad on and have this mark on my right ankle for some reason take a look." Starscream said.

The Autobots looked it was a star with for curving lines coming out of it. "I will asses your memory banks for if I do that will you give us the codes?" Red alert asked.

"Deal," Starscream said. Red alert assessed it and found out Starscream was an Autobot since the day he was born he blocker with Decepticon coding blocking the Autobot codes and it was breaking slightly.

Red alert told the other Autobots and told Starscream. He also told Starscream that on the day he was born he witnessed Megatron killing his parents. Starscream was completely and totally crushed.

"I recall there is a legend about a flying Autobot with shooting star spark mark that would bring peace to the universe and peace with reign throughout the universe and it would be a time of joy and happiness." Scavenger said.

"You think that Starscream is?" Hot shot asked. Scavenger nodded.

"I will remove the block for you Starscream if you want me to." Red alert said.

"Yes please do it." Starscream said. "I want to learn more and about my roots and do my best to bring the universe peace." Starscream said.

"You won't remember anything about being a Decepticon. But you'll begin making memories as an Autobot." Red alert said.

"Okay will I remember Swindle right here?" Starscream asked.

"Yes you will." Red alert said with smile. Starscream gave them the codes and Red alert took down the blocker and before he did he said when they came back he would change those Decepticon insignias into Autobot ones. Starscream liked that.

They were ready to enter the base. They knew once they went through that warp gate they would be in Decepticon territory.

Megatron asked Demolisher to watch Side swipe. Side swipe was wailing. Demolisher covered his audios. Sure sparklings were cute and he thought there were okay but he did not like when they were loud.

"What do you want?" Demolisher asked.

"Bubby!" Side swipe cried.

"Bubby that doesn't make any sense!" Demolisher said. There was knock on the door it was Thrust. "Not now Thrust I'm trying to calm him down." Demolisher said.

"Well hurry up I can't stand all that.." That is all he got to say before the door got slammed in his face. Demolisher turned he saw Side swipe clapping his hands and heard him giggling.

"Well I see you agree with me about Thrust." Demolisher said with a smirk. Side swipe clapped his hands again.

 _Bubby can't even stand Thrust's ugly mug either I will give a punch for him when I become normal._ Side swipe thought.

Demolisher sighed and sat down. "Are you hungry?" Demolisher asked. Side swipe nodded. Demolisher was surprised but he decided it didn't matter. "Wait here while I get you some low grade and don't move." Demolisher said. Side swipe nodded.

Side swipe sat there and waited he miss Hot shot and his friends he wanted his blanket. He didn't what to do but other than sit around and hope. "Side swipe you still there?" He heard Demolisher say as he came in. Demolisher saw Side swipe and gave him the cube of low grade. He had an extra one just in case he was hungry later.

"Sorry but I couldn't find any bottles. So be careful not to make a mess." Demolisher said.

Side swipe forgot his sadness for the moment and he swiftly downed the cube. "Whoa slowed down or you'll" Demolisher said and Side swipe began to cough. "Choke." Demolisher said. Demolisher began to pat his back the coughing stopped and there was burp. "Good grief." Demolisher said.


	10. Chapter 10 Saved

chapter 10 Saved

Laserbeak was coming so the kids can help out.

Demolisher was watching Side swipe sleeping. He had to admit was pretty adorable. He thought how sweet and innocent Side swipe looked It was hard for Demolisher to even to take his optics off him. Then Megatron commed him telling him it was time. Demolisher decided to wake the sparkling he poked him and blew in his face but Side swipe stirred but kept on sleeping.

 _Are sparklings always like this?_ Demolisher wondered.

Demolisher got an idea, he waved the other cube of low grade under his nose. _What is that wonderful smell? Is it time to get up already?_ Side swipe thought.

He woke up and saw Demolisher with cube of low grade. _Looks like Demolisher knew what I wanted._ Side swipe said. Demolisher picked him up. Side swipe was so scared that he cried really loudly.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders." Demolisher said after he put Side swipe up to his shoulder. He carried Side swipe into the other room.

The Autobots entered the Decepticon base. Hot shot was determined to find Side swipe.

"Okay Autobots we have to find Side swipe." Optimus said.

"If Megatron hurt one bit armor on Side swipe's head he's going to get it!" Hot shot said and he meant it too.

"Calm down Hot shot." Optimus said. "You need to stay calm so we can find Side swipe and help him." Optimus told him.

Hot shot knew Optimus was right so he took a deep breath and let it out.

Side swipe was beyond scared the machine they were about to hook him up to scared him and he cried as loud as he could. Hot shot heard the cries and was off. Optimus followed him along with Jetfire.

The others fought the Decepticons Starscream ran along with Optimus and Jetfire. Megatron saw Hot shot, Jetfire, Optimus and Starscream enter. "Starscream destroy them." Megatron ordered.

"I don't take orders from you I'm an Autobot." Starscream said.

"We removed the blocker you put on him Megatron you can't control him anymore and you are going to pay for killing his parents and taking Side swipe." Hot shot said. Megatron got angry and fired his cannon. Optimus, Jetfire and Starscream dodged but Hot shot got hit.

The blast knocked Hot shot into the wall.

"Bubby!" Side swipe cried.

Hot shot was badly hurt his leg was cracked, his head dented and had long crack in his torso. It looked bad.

"Side swipe," Hot shot groaned as he tried to get up. "I won't let you hurt him." But Hot shot fell down. He was barely hanging on to consciousness.

"You are in no position to threaten me Autobot!" Megatron told Hot shot and got a smirk on his face. "I'll kill these two," Megatron said pointing at Hot shot and holding up Side swipe.

Optimus leaped into action. He punched Megatron right in the face and Jetfire snatched Side swipe from Megatron's grip and destroyed the machine and Megatron got knocked out cold.

Jetfire looked at Side swipe he was unconscious the sparkling must of passed out during the fight. _Poor little guy he must been so scared that he passed out._ Jetfire thought worriedly. His concern turned to Hot shot it wasn't the young Autobot was out cold. _He must of fallen unconscious during the battle as well._ Jetfire thought.

Starscream and Optimus helped hot shot up and carried him out. Starscream contacted Red alert and told him Hot shot had been injured. They warped away. Red alert had been waiting.

When Red alert saw Hot shot's condition he took him to the medical bay immediately.

Hot shot was placed on the treatment table. Red alert started repairs right away. It wasn't good. He was really worried for him.

Everyone else was worried about Hot shot.

Jetfire was real tired Blurr could see he was about to drop Side swipe so he took over.

Blurr was holding Side swipe close. It was a little out of character for him. But he was worried about Hot shot and Side swipe. _I hope Hot shot's going to be alright, what will happen to the kid if something bad happens to him?_ Blurr thought with concern.

Sure he thought Side swipe was annoying but he was a good kid. Side swipe woke up and saw Blurr. "Hey kid." Blurr said in a gentle voice.

"Blurr? Where Bubby?" Side swipe asked. Despite his better judgement Blurr decided to take Side swipe into the medical bay. Side swipe saw Hot shot and crawled on to his chest.

Red alert saw this and allowed it this time but next time Side swipe was going to get quite an earful. Red alert set up a spark monitor and some other machines to read Hot shot's vitals he was in bad situation.

 _This doesn't look good._ Red alert thought sadly.

He asked Blurr to keep an eye on him. Blurr nodded, "I will," he said. He watched Side swipe move to Hot shot's shoulder and curl up into a ball. He was sure he saw Hot shot nuzzle him. "Things might being looking hopeful." Blurr said to himself.

Then he sat down at Hot shot's bedside and kept watch over his wounded friend.

Red alert repaired the others and changed Starscream's insignia. Red alert told them from what he could see Hot shot's prognosis doesn't look good.

"What will happen to Side swipe if he doesn't make it?" Fred asked.

"If that happens I guess we'll take turns looking after him." Jetfire said.

"If that happens Side swipe will be devastated and need our full support," Scavenger said.

"Right now all we can do is hope and pray." Red alert said.

The others knew Red alert was right the only thing they could do for Hot shot now was hope and pray.


	11. Chapter 11 Look who's up

Chapter 11 Look who's up

Hot shot was fast asleep. He was dreaming and he heard a voice. It said. _"Don't go Bubby I really need you and I love you. Who will take care of me and love me? So please stay."_ No doubt about it, it was Side swipe's voice. Hot shot knew he had to stay.

Red alert was walking to the med bay. He didn't know what to say if Hot shot didn't survive the night.

He knew Side swipe would be heart broken. Optimus, Jetfire and Starscream would try to comfort him. Hoist would try to lighten the mood. He didn't know what Blurr would do probably just be quiet. Scavenger would try to beat someone who might try to do something stupid.

Red alert walked into the med-bay thinking he'd be seeing Hot shot's monitors with a flat line. But he saw that Hot shot's monitor was normal. He also saw that Blurr was asleep. But he was okay. _Blurr you may be a tough guy but keep your promises even though you dozed off I bet you knew Hot shot was going to make it._ Red alert thought with a smile.

Hot shot groaned and opened his optics. "Good to see you came back to us." Red alert said.

"Great to be back," Hot shot said with small smile.

"Bubby!" Side swipe said hugging him tears were streaming down the sparkling's face.

"Oh you're okay," Hot shot said sitting up holding him close and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm so relieved that you're safe." he said.

"Well look who's up." Blurr said. Apparently he had woken up too.

"Hey Blurr," Hot shot said.

Red alert then handed Hot shot the bottle. "It has a special formula in it Side swipe will be in dreamless sleep for a few hours." Red alert said.

Hot shot nodded and lowered the bottle. "You need to drink this okay." Hot shot said. Side swipe did as he was told began to drink it. Soon he had trouble keeping his optics open they felt so heavy but he managed to tiredly suck in the last mouthful. Then he went right to sleep.

Hot shot gently planted a kiss on the top of his head but he was careful not to disturb his baby brother's sleep.

But Red alert doubted that nothing short of a super nova mixed with solar flare could wake Side swipe. "Blurr will you tell everyone that Hot shot is okay?" Red alert asked.

"Sure," Blurr said and left but not before giving Side swipe a gentle pat on the head.

"You know I heard Side swipe's voice while I was out, he was telling me to stay." Hot shot said.

"It must of been Side swipe's undying love and devotion." Red alert said.

"Yeah, must've been I love him so much." Hot shot said kissing Side swipe's head again. Side swipe kept sleeping soundly as Hot shot and Red alert made conversation.

Side swipe was awake after 4 hours of sleeping. Hot shot was holding him in his arms. Optimus came in.

"Hey Hot shot glad to see you up." Optimus said.

"It feels good to be up." Hot shot said. Then he had a thought.

"Are the kids here?" Hot shot asked. Optimus nodded.

"Remember take it easy on that leg for the next two days." Red alert said. Hot shot nodded in understanding.

Hot shot made it to the rec room. The kids greeted Side swipe.

"Oh are you okay?" Alexis asked.

Side swipe nodded.

"We were so worried," Fred said.

"Glad you're alright." Billy said.

"I bet you can't wait to play." Carlos said.

Side swipe nodded he loved to play.

"We are glad you are home safe and sound." Rad said as he patted Side swipe's head.

For Side swipe it felt good to be back.

Smokescreen came over he picked up Side swipe and sat down on the couch. He held Side swipe in his arms. "Here kid I kept this safe for you." He said pulling something out.

It was his blanket. Smokescreen handed it to Side swipe. Side swipe's optics were like stars and he kissed Smokescreen right on the nose.

"Isn't that sweet?" Alexis said.

"So cute." Carlos said.

"Aw," Fred said.

"You're welcome." Smokescreen said rubbing his nose. He never been kissed by a sparkling before. It was so sweet. Then he patted Side swipe on the head as he cuddled his blanky.

"Looks like Side swipe was saying thank you." Carlos said.

"I know," Smokescreen said.

Side swipe was happy with his big bro. Starscream was helping Red alert figure out the machine. "This won't work I made a new blue print this will work." Starscream said handing it over. Red alert looked at it Starscream was correct. Now it is time to build the machine.

"I love you Side swipe you are the best little brother." Hot shot told him as he held Side swipe in his arms.

"Love you Bubby." Side swipe said giving Hot shot a big hug. Which Hot shot returned. Making everyone in the room go. "AW!"


	12. Chapter 12 sick days

chapter 12 sick days

Hot shot was fast asleep in his room with his sparkling brother Side swipe fast asleep on his chest. It was early in the morning. Hot shot's arms were gently wrapped around Side swipe's little body.

At 7:30 a.m. Hot shot woke up but Side swipe was still sleeping. Hot shot saw that Side swipe was curled up in a ball. Side swipe was normally awake at this time wanting breakfast. He figured that the whole adventure at the Decepticon base wore him out and yesterday he did play a lot. So he just thought his baby brother was just sleepy.

So got up and place Side swipe the bed and got ready and let Side swipe sleep for another hour. But after an hour Hot shot was starting to get worried something wasn't swipe was an early bird why was he still sleeping?

So Hot shot placed his hand on Side swipe's back and that made Side swipe wake up. He looked at Hot shot. Side swipe's face was pale and his optics looked listless. "Bubby feel yucky." Side swipe said in croaky voice.

"You feel yucky?" Hot shot asked and Side swipe nodded. Hot shot was worried so he felt Side swipe's forehead. He was alarmed Side swipe was burning up. Hot shot knew he had to take Side swipe to Red alert.

"Don't worry Side swipe," Hot shot told him after wrapped Side swipe in blanket and headed for the med bay. "Red alert will find out whats wrong and help you feel better." Hot shot said. He held Side swipe close to his chest.

"Feel yucky." Side swipe said again.

"I know." Hot shot cooed as he entered the Med bay.

"Hey Hot shot what brings you in?" Red alert asked.

"It's Side swipe he doesn't feel good and I think he has fever." Hot shot shot said.

Red alert looked at Side swipe he had a fever alright and Red alert found small spots on Side swipes armor. Red alert knew what it was it was tech-chickenpox a common Cybertronian childhood illness. He figure Side swipe might have caught it at the con base. "He has tech-chickenpox." Red alert said.

"I had that when I was 4 not fun I felt absolutely miserable." Hot shot said. "Poor Side swipe," Hot shot said kissing Side swipe's forehead.

"No worries Hot shot he'll be fine in about week. He needs lots of rest and plenty fluids." Red alert said.

"Okay Red alert I'll do that." Hot shot said and took his little brother. Hot shot held Side swipe close.

Side swipe was whimpering he felt so sick.

"Oh wait this medicine will help with the fever." Red alert said handing it over.

"Should he have spoonful now?" Hot shot asked.

Red alert nodded he took Side swipe in his arms as Hot shot opened up the medicine and poured the green liquid into a spoon. Side swipe didn't look to keen on it. "Come Side swipe open up, you have to take this." Hot shot said. Side swipe took the medicine.

"Yucky!" Side swipe said sticking out his tongue.

"Does he need to take it a gain later?' Hot shot asked handing it back to Red alert.

"Only if his fever is causing him discomfort like it was earlier but I don't think more would be necessary unless he has a high one.' Red alert said.

Side swipe glared at Red alert.

"Sorry it tastes bad. But if it tastes bad it means it really works." Red alert said.

Side swipe started to reach for Hot shot. Who took him into his arms.

"Here is some cyber calamine lotion. Put on him it will help with the itch and make sure he doesn't scratch." Red alert said. Red alert also hand his some warmer blankets. "He might get a little chilly because he's sick." he said.

Hot shot nodded and left the med bay.

Side swipe was wrapped in a blanket this one was little bit thicker.

Hot shot was sitting on the couch holding Side swipe. Side swipe was slowly sucking on a bottle. Everyone heard poor Side swipe was sick. Side barely even drank a quarter of the bottle before pushing it away.

Hot shot sighed and began to rock Side swipe.

Smokescreen sat next to Hot shot who was trying to get Side swipe to fall asleep.

"Hey Hot shot little guy not feeling well?" He asked him.

"No he's not I'm trying to get him fall asleep Red alert said he needs lots of rest." Hot shot answered.

Side swipe finally dozed off. "Poor little guy looks like he's having rough day." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah he is, poor little guy has tech-chickenpox." Hot shot said.

"Oh poor kid, I remember when I had it I was absolutely miserable. I hope he feels better soon." Smokescreen said.

Blurr came in and saw them talking. Blurr sat down. "How's he doing?" Blurr asked. He knew it was no fun being sick so he decided to see how Side swipe was doing.

"He's sleeping, he's very tired." Hot shot said.

"I'm not surprised. Whenever I feel sick all feel like doing is sleeping." Blurr said.

"Same here," Smokescreen agreed.

"What's he got?" Blurr asked.

"Tech-chickenpox." Hot shot answered.

"Oh that's rough." Blurr said. "I remember when I had it. Oh I couldn't stand how itchy they were."

"A lot of bots would agree with you." Smokescreen said.

Side swipe opened his optics. "Bubby," He said in croaky voice.

"Side swipe back to sleep." Hot shot said.

"No thirsty." Side swipe said.

"Oh you're thirsty. Okay here you go." Hot shot said putting the bottle in Side swipe's mouth. Side swipe tiredly sucked on the bottle. After drinking a few mouthfuls he went right to sleep.

A week later. Red alert gave Side swipe a check up. "His spots are healed ,no new ones coming up, and no fever. He's all better." Red alert said. Side swipe was ready to play.


	13. Chapter 13 a wonderful day

chapter 13 a wonderful day

Hot shot was playing with Side swipe in his room. He began to tickle Side swipe. Side swipe was laughing he was really having a good time. Hot shot stopped tickling him to give him a break. Big mistake. Side swipe began to tickle Hot shot. Hot shot began laughing really hard. "Stop it! Come one Side swipe my sides are hurting! I give up you win!" Hot shot laughed.

 _Yeah right you never give in._ Side swipe thought.

"Stop it please I mean it!" Hot shot said. Side swipe stopped because Hot shot said please.

Hot shot carried Side swipe out of the room. They ran into Jetfire. "Sounds like you two had a lot of fun this morning." Jetfire said.

"Yeah Side swipe is pretty lively today." Hot shot said.

"I even heard an I give up speech." Jetfire said.

"Yeah we were having a tickle fight." Hot shot said.

Jetfire laughed and left to handle some of his duties.

Side swipe was sitting on the couch. Hot shot was playing peek-a-boo with him.

"Where's bubby?' Side swipe said.

"Don't know I haven't seen him." Hot shot said.

"Bubby come out!" Side swipe said.

"Peek-a-boo! Here I am!" Hot shot said.

"Bubby funny!" Side swipe said and covered himself with the blanket.

"Where's Side swipe?" Hot shot asked.

"Ka-boo! Bubby!" Side swipe said laughing. Hot hot patted him on the head.

Side swipe was getting bored of just playing peek-a-boo and he looked at Hot shot. "Out want to go out!" He said.

Hot shot thought about it for a bit. He sighed in defeat. He thought a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Okay Sides but rained last night so it will only be for a short while I don't want you to get sick again." Hot shot said.

"Kay," Side swipe said.

Once outside Side swipe started to play. Hot shot soon saw Side swipe starting to stand up. Just like he did when this whole mess began. _Come on you can do it little brother._ Hot shot thought he closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them he saw Side swipe laughing and playing in the mud. "Side swipe!" He said.

Hot shot was is shocked that Side swipe would willingly play in the mud. "Stop that!" Hot shot said.

But Side swipe just laughed and continued to play. Hot shot ran to grab him but tripped and fell into mud puddle getting covered in mud. Hot shot sat up and saw Side swipe laughing. Hot shot wasn't amused. He picked up Side swipe and carried him into the base.

The other bots laughed. Red alert came up after he stopped laughing. "I'll give him a bath. While the kids clean you up." Red alert said.

Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred looked at Hot shot. Fred got an idea. "Let's take him to the car wash." He said.

"Great idea Fred." Alexis said.

The kids took Hot shot to the car wash the paid for it and Hot shot went through. The big brushes going across his body the water going a cross. It felt really good. It was very relaxing he had to tell the others about this.

Once back at the base Hot shot felt much better. "Look whose clean." Smokescreen said. "Red alert is waiting for you in the med bay." he added.

Hot shot thanked him and went into the med bay. He saw Side swipe all clean. "I had to clean his blanket too he was upset at first I told him if he let me do my work he'd get energon lollie." Red alert said.

Hot shot saw Side swipe sucking on purple energon lollie. "Is it almost done?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes all it's almost finished just needs one more piece." Red alert said. "He will be back to normal tomorrow

"Great." Hot shot said.

Hot shot and Side swipe were ready for movie night. The movie was Toy story. Everyone enjoyed expect they claimed the toys were low tech.

After the movie everyone went to bed. Hot shot laid in bed Side swipe was fast asleep on his chest. He was going to miss him being sparkling but he knew it was for the best.


	14. Chapter 14 Back to normal

chapter 14 back to normal

Today was the day that Side swipe was going to return to his normal age. Hot shot had to admit he was going miss Side swipe as a sparkling and he found him. His long lost brother he had been looking at him all along. Hot shot really enjoyed taking care of his baby brother. "Come on Side swipe you can do it!" Carlos said.

Hot shot was snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Side swipe standing up. Side swipe was getting ready to take his first steps. Side swipe knew he could walk when he was his normal age but learning how to walk is exciting. Hot shot recorded this moment into his hard drive. To remind him of all the fun he had caring for his long lost baby brother.

Side swipe put one shaky foot in front of the other. He was walking towards Hot shot. He almost lost his balance but quickly righted himself. He was just two steps away from Hot shot. He took the last two steps and made it to Hot shot and hugged his leg. Hot shot picked him up. _I bet no one expected me do this good!_ Side swipe thought.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hot shot told him. Held Side swipe up high.

"Love you bubby!" Side swipe said.

"I love you two little brother." Hot shot said. He held Side swipe close to his chest and hugged him. Red alert and Starscream came in with the machine.

"Hot shot the machine is ready." Red alert said. Hot shot turned to him.

"Okay," Hot shot said. He was little sad about but he knew it was for the best. He knew once Side swipe was back to normal they can do things together that brothers like to do.

"Place him right here." Red alert said pointing.

Hot shot placed him down. Side swipe was ready and so was Hot shot. "You ready?" He asked. Hot shot nodded.

Red alert fired the laser. The bright yellow beam hit Side swipe. Side swipe began to grow. So he fell flat on his tush. When laser stopped firing the light went away and Side swipe was his normal age.

"Hey you okay Side swipe?" Hot shot asked.

"Yeah bro I'm fine." Side swipe said. Side swipe stood up.

"Great to have you back kid." Blurr said.

"Thanks it feels good to be back." Side swipe said. Then Hot shot and Side swipe hugged. "I never knew until now I was looking at my own long lost big brother. I never knew I even had a big brother." Side swipe said.

"And I never knew I was looking at my long lost little brother." Hot shot said. "Always knew you were out there somewhere." Hot shot said.

"That is so sweet." Alexis said.

"Talk about brotherly love." Carlos said.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Brothers forever

chapter 15 Brothers forever

 _The last chapter of Little Swipey *sniff*. Enjoy!_

Hot shot was outside watching the sunset. It had been at least a week since Side swipe had been returned to normal. Side swipe came out.

"Hey would like some company?" He asked him.

"Sure take a seat." Hot shot said.

Hot shot looked at Side swipe.

"I want to say thank you." Hot shot said.

"For what?" Side swipe asked.

"For letting me have a chance to be very responsible. I'm happy that you are my long lost brother and I can't believe we found each other." Hot shot said.

"Your welcome and I thought I would meet the big brother I never knew I had. I would like to thank you for taking care of me while I was like that." Side swipe said.

"Your welcome." Hot shot said.

"Hot shot no matter what happens we are brothers." Side swipe said.

"Yes brothers are for life." Hot shot said.

"Yes we will be together no matter what I love you my big brother" Side swipe said.

"I love you little brother. I bet if mom and dad were here and found out that you were okay and what good code breaker you are and soldier I am and what team we make, they would be so proud of us." Hot shot said.

"Thanks Hot shot." Side swipe said. "You know my at the orphanage that is were I lived when I was found as sparkling in the wreckage of a hospital. I was alone a lot. I was use to handling my problems and my fears on my own." he added.

"You have been lonely a lot haven't you had no one to turn to no one to love you and give comfort or shelter huh?" Hot shot said.

"Yeah when Blurr saved me it made me realize some bots do care about others or willing to help others without even knowing who they are." Side swipe said. "When you helped me you made me feel specail. All my life I just wanted to show everyone that I was something specail." he added.

"That's okay you have Me, Jetfire, Hoist, Red alert, Scavenger, Optimus, Blurr even though he is to proud to admit it and the kids." Hot shot said.

"Thanks." Side swipe said and the two of them hugged.

"Brothers forever." They said at the same time.

Then two of the raced back to the base full of energy and joy. They both know they are family. They will always have each other. Even though they are all the family either of them have left. Now that's where you'll find them racing together into the sunset forever.

The end.

;-D


End file.
